


Prompt 9: Poor

by ArticNight



Series: *100 prompts* [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry is a mother hen, Barry is also confused, Harrison knows things, Hartley is sick, I Don't Even Know, Iris loves teasing Barry, Iris needed friends, Joe is chill, M/M, Original Character(s), Poor, prompt 9, so I made her some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 20:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3703965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/ArticNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry is walking home when he sees a familiar person laying shivering in a cardboard box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 9: Poor

**Author's Note:**

> This got way out of hand and I started just wanting it to end which probably shows near the end of the story. Yeeeaaahhhh....

Barry hummed as he made his way through the city. He was just getting done with school for the day but Iris was off with some of her friends and Joe was at work so he had no reason to head back to the house. It was a clear day without a cloud in the sky. Just as he was about to round a corner something caught his eye. A movement. Furrowing his brows Barry noticed it was a shoe that was peeking out of a box. Ducking slightly Barry was taken aback by the sight before him. It was a kid his age, someone he actually knew on top of that. Hartley Rathaway was laying there with a feverish flush to his skin, using his backpack as a pillow and some clothes as a blanket. It only took a moment for Barry to decide what to do. He pulled out his cellphone.

“Uncle Harrison?” Now Harrison wasn’t his actual uncle. He was a close family friend like Joe was.

“I’m at the corner of fifth and main. Can you get here quick? Like quick quick?” Once he got the confirmation Barry sat down waiting until the man arrived. He watched Hartley, making sure the boy’s condition didn’t worsen. After about fifteen minutes a familiar car pulled over. A tall brunette man exited the vehicle.

“Barry what’s wrong?” Barry quickly got up.

“He’s sick, like I think really sick-”

“Slow down Barry.” Harrison began. “Start from the beginning.” Barry pointed to the box.

“Is he going to be okay?” Harrison knelt down, a frown marring his face.

“We need to get him inside. Go get the door.” Harrison carefully picked up the nearly comatose teen while Barry did as told. As almost an afterthought Barry scooped up what he could along with Hartley’s backpack to dump into the trunk then hopped into the passenger seat.

“Joe’s house is closer.” Barry noted aloud. At once they were on their way.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
Inside the house Harrison had told Barry to go grab some clean pjs for the sick teen. Barry entered the bathroom as Harrison carefully lowered the boy, who was still in his boxers, into the tube to try to not only get some of the filth off but lower the fever as well.

“Keep an eye on him while I go make some soup.” Barry nodded in response. Barry sat at the edge of the tube watching the slightly shorter male. He had only ever seen the boy. Hartley was one of the smartest- _was_ the smartest kid in school. He was kind of cold towards everyone though and if Barry was honest, he could understand why. Not only was Hartley smart but if his living conditions were really like that then it was no wonder that someone as prideful as Hartley wouldn’t want help. A soft groan caught Barry’s attention.

“Wh’s ap’ening? W’er ‘m I?” slurred a groggy voice.

“Hey it’s okay,” soothed Barry, running a hand through the other’s hair, “You’re safe now. Everything is going to be okay.” Hartley just nodded and leant into the touch with a soft sigh. Not long after Harrison re-entered and with a bit of maneuvering the got Hartley into the pjs. It was on Barry’s insistent that they have Hartley sleep in his bed. Harrison gathered everything while Barry sat besides the other.

“Medication is on the bed table with water, orange juice, a thermometer and tissues. A bucket is next to the bed on the side to be safe, there is a bucket of ice water a little further away with a cloth in case the fever needs to be reduced. There is also soup waiting in a pot for when he does wake up.” Harrison informed the slightly distracted teen.

“Okay.” Barry was sitting at the edge of his bed. Harrison took a seat at his desk chair before continuing,

“So who is this young man?”

“Hartley Rathaway, he goes to my school… I actually never spoke to him before.” Barry admitted. “I can’t help but wonder why he was living out in a box…” Harrison seemed to think it over before standing.

“Don’t worry about that, just keep an eye on him. If you need me I’ll be downstairs, I need to take care of some business.” Barry just nodded again. Hartley was panting slightly with a red to his face. A blush spread across Barry’s face when he realized he thought it was actually kind of cute. A soft moan made him look over at once. Dazed blue eyes peered at Barry.

“Where am I?” came the raspy question. At once Barry was holding a glass to his lips.

“You’re at my house… I found you in the alley and your fever was really bad.” Barry explained, “Oh uh, I’m Barry… Allen.”

“I know.” Hartley responded softly.

“Oh! Here take some of this.” Once again Barry aided Hartley though this time it was with the medication.

“Are you hungry? hang on.” With that Barry quickly went to fetch some of the soup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was quiet as Barry helped Hartley eat some of the soup.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked delicately.

“There are worse ways to wake up… you want to know why I was in the alley.”

“I won’t ask and if you don’t want to tell me I won’t try to force you.” Barry informed.

“As nice of that is of you Barry, I’m sorry to say I can’t share that sentiment.” Only then did either boy notice Harrison standing there.

“Y-You’re Dr. Wells.” Hartley spoke in awe. Harrison gave a nod to that.

“Hartley is it? I have a suspicion as to what happened but I need you to tell me.”

“Do you want me to leave?” Barry sked, ready to get up if given the word. Hartley bit his lip but slowly shook his head.

“You may as well know why you had to save me from almost dying in that alley… I came out to my parents…”

“...and they kicked you out.” Continued Harrison. He noted the confusion on Barry’s face and answered,

“Hartley’s family is old money, meaning old values.” Barry shook his head in response.

“That’s still wrong.”

“My parents were the ones paying for everything, so now…”

“Well then you’ll just have to stay here for now.” announced Barry. Hartley looked a little taken aback but Harrison just chuckled as he ruffled Barry’s hair.

“Uncle Harrison.” Barry whined with a pout, trying to fix his hair.

“So I’m assuming I have to call Joe about the newest house guest?” Harrison guessed. Barry gave an innocent look in response,

“Please?” With a roll of the eyes Harrison left.

“The Dr. Harrison Wells is your Uncle?” came the croaky question.

“He was actually a close friend of my dad’s. Neither of my parents had any siblings.”

“Had?”

“...You haven’t heard?” Barry asked softly.

“Heard what?”

“...Please don’t make me tell you… not...not right now… e-everyone ends up leaving o-or…”

“You don’t owe me anything.” That was good enough for Barry.

“So you’re gay?” Barry winced a little, a light blush staining his face, “N-Not that there’s anything wrong with it or anything but it makes sense with how you act, n-not that’s it’s obvious or anything but I well see I-”

“Barry.” Barry shyly looked up to see Hartley watching him with a light of amusement in his eyes, “Yes I am. Why?” Barry could feel the prickling of heat on his face as it darkened.

“Uh, I don’t actually know why I brought that back up.” admitted Barry, looking around to avoid eye contact, “Ugh I wish Iris was here she’s way better with talking than I am.”

“I don’t know, you aren’t doing to bad.” It was then that Hartley started coughing. Carefully Barry aided the currently glassesless teen into drinking some water. Making sure he was alright Barry got up.

“I’ll be right back.” Barry rushed downstairs to quickly make some tea. Adding a bit of honey he saw Harrison speaking on the phone. Deciding to ask the older man about it later he made his way back up. Hartley sent him a questioning look.

“To help with your throat.” Accepting the drink Hartley took a few sips then allowed Barry to set it on the side.

“So I’m assuming this is your room?” Hartley asked. Rubbing the back of his neck Barry nodded, knowing his room wasn’t that great. It was littered with syfi posters and Dr. Who stuff along with a bunch of scientific things that ranged from space to Harrison’s work to quantum theories. Heck even his bed sheets of the carina nebula while the pillowcases were of galaxy M81.

“Cute.” Hartley commented.

“Barry?” a voice came.

“In my room!” Barry called back, not moving from where he was besides Hartley.

“Already doing your homework? Or are you nerding out with those online friends of yours? Or a-...” The girl paused as she looked in the room, “You have a guest.”

“Don’t sound so surprised.” Barry commented dryly. Iris patted his head.

“You know I love you. So you’re Hartley right? I think we have lunch together. I’m Iris West, Barry’s amazing sister.”

“Nice to meet you.” Hartley responded.

“Well have to say that when I joked about you getting a guy into your bed that you’d actually succeed. Least he’s cute.” Barry choked on air.

“Iris! You can’t _say_ things like that!”

“Wha-?”

“No out. Out of my room.” Barry proceeded to push the girl out.

“By Hartley! Just an FYI Barry’s inexperience so take it slow!” By the time Barry slammed the door shut he could put a cherry to shame. Hartley let out a wheezy laugh before having to stop from coughing.

“I like her.” In response Barry made a face. A smirk crossed Hartley’s face though the effect it had was kind of ruined by the red nose and flushed cheeks.

“So what was that comment about getting a guy in your bed?”

“No, no, I am not having this conversation right now, especially with someone who’s sick. Now I’m going to leave and you are going to get more sleep. I’ll come back up in a couple hours to see if you’re still okay.” Barry seemed to think something over before grabbing something. He set it besides the bed.

“If you need anything don’t hesitate to press this button, okay?” Hartley nodded. While Barry was crossing the threshold Hartley spoke softly,

“Thank you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barry was finishing his homework when Joe walked in. Harrison had to leave a bit earlier, having some business to attend to that could not be put off. He had promised to stop by again the next day.

“So what is this about us having a guest?”

“It’s Barry’s new boyfriend.” Iris chirped, earning a glare from said boy.

“I just spoke to him for the first time today.” huffed Barry.

“Harrison did explain to me what was going on…” Joe sighed. He wouldn’t turn the teen away, especially if both of his kids seemed to be friends with him, but at the same time he was just one guy. Already knowing what he was going to do Joe just rolled his eyes as Iris and Barry continued to fight.

“That’s enough you two. Iris have you finished your homework?” Grumbling the girl went to do her work. Barry stuck his tongue out as she left.

“How bad is his fever?” came the question.

“Last I checked it went down but it’s still high. Not in the danger zone.” A noise from the stairs caught their attention. Hartley stood on the steps without his glasses. The pjs pooled around his feet and the shirt sleeves had to be rolled up to free his hands.

“What are you doing up?” Barry asked practically flying out of his seat.

“Got restless.”

“You should still be resting though.”

“If he’s up for it just let him lay on the couch.” Joe spoke up as he stood up. Barry hovered near the teen in case he needed help. Joe almost wanted to laugh over how much Barry was acting like a worried mother. As soon as Hartley was sitting Barry wrapped him in a blanket.

“Aw isn’t that cute? Barry would make such a good mother.” Iris spoke up with a smirk.

“Is your homework done young lady?” Joe asked. Grumbling was heard as Iris went back to work. Joe then turned his attention to Hartley who seemed to be fighting sleep.

“Hm,” Joe hummed as he thought.

“WHat?” Barry asked as he brought in some oj.

“I’m trying to figure out where Hartley will stay once he’s better. I don’t like the idea of him sleeping on the couch but I’m not sure if he should share a room with you or Iris.”

“Oh! Can he share with me? Please? And yes I got my homework done.” Iris added.

“Why?” Barry asked with a suspicious look.

“Well one is the fact that I have a pull out bed, you don’t.”

“What are you talking about?” asked Hartley, waking a bit.

“Where you should sleep once you’re better.”

“Mhm.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after some long discussion that Joe reluctantly agreed that if Hartley was okay with it that he would share with Iris. Hartley was basically out cold on the couch by the time it was time for the teens to go to sleep. Barry had insisted on sleeping down there too, just in case something happened. Joe had agreed. As it grew later Joe moved to the kitchen to work more on a case. While he read a particular case he missed the noise until a cough broke the silence. Hartley was in the kitchen, seeming confused and a little sheepish.

“Sorry for disturbing you sir.”

“It’s alright. Do you need something?”

“I don’t want to bother you…” Joe waved that off.

“You aren’t bothering me.”

“If it isn’t too much of a problem I was wondering if I could have some tea? Barry had given me some earlier and it had helped…”

“No worries, just go sit down.” Hartley did as told while Joe fixed up the drink.

“There you go.”

“Thank you.”

“Not sure if either of them told you but I’m Joe West, Barry and Iris’ father.”

“I’m guessing you know who I am already.” Joe nodded even though it wasn’t a question.

“Thank you for letting me stay, I’ll try to leav-”

“Okay stop right there. You are not leaving once you are better. Not unless it’s to move in with someone. I am not going to let a kid live on the streets.” Hartley still looked like he was going to argue.

“And not just me. Iris seems to have warmed up to you despite the fact that she just met you and Barry, well good luck with that one.” Hartley frowned as he looked into his tea.

“Hartley?” the sleepy voice of Barry broke the silence.

“Get going back to bed okay?” Yawning Hartley did as instructed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The days had passed and soon Hartley was able to go back to school with Iris and Barry. That morning Hartley was surprised by the fact that Iris had taken it upon herself to get him some new clothes. The outfit were actually pretty nice. He decided to wear a pair of jeans with a long sleeved black turtle neck shirt. Normally he would have wore some nice pants and a button down shirt but he didn’t want to deal with the buttons. Joe had made breakfast for everyone that day.

“Hartley I want you to come right back here after school today, you may be okay enough to go to school but I don’t want you pushing yourself. Iris, Barry, make sure he does.” All three nodded in response. Hartley wouldn’t admit it but it felt nice having an adult who cared.

“Come on.” Iris lead the way out the door. It was a sunny day while the trio walked to the school.

“So then Barry ends up slipping and managed to stay up until near the end where he ended up smacking into the biggest guy there, and you know what happened? The guy _flirted_ with him. And I’m talking about this huge beefy weightlifter sort of dude.” Iris told Hartley to Barry’s embarrassment.

“Then of course the cops are called but since they all know me and Barry we normally can’t get away with anything. Luckily Marcus was the first to get there and let us off with a warning.” Hartley chuckled, sending a smirk to Barry.

“So you’re into the more muscly guys?” Barry scrunched his nose up.

“No way that was traumatizing.”

“Yeah, he’s more into the lean sort of guys.”

“Oh, so would I be your type?” Hartley asked, fluttering his eyelashes before he and Iris burst out laughing.

“You guys are mean.” huffed Barry.

“You love us.” Iris responded. They continued like this all the way up to the school.

“Bye hun.” Hartley said as he headed in the same direction as Iris. He laughed as Barry sputtered in embarrassment.

“So?” urged Iris. Hartley sent her a distrustful look.

“What?”

“Don’t play that with me. I see how you look at him.” Hartley felt a light flush cross his face.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Sure you don’t. Anyway, see you at lunch?” Hartley sighed but nodded, heading into his first class of the day. For the most part the classes flew by, most of them being too easy. It wasn’t until science that he actually paid attention and that was because of a certain brunet that chose to sit by him.

“Hey Hart.” Barry greeted, taking out his things for the day.

“Hey Barry.” Hartley responded.

“Oi Allen! Why are you sitting by the fag?” Tony shouted. Barry frowned at the bully.

“Having an intellectual conversation, something you fail miserably at.” Tony snarled at the skinny teen.

“Wanna say that again?”

“Hm, so he’s apparently a neanderthal to the point of being unable to comprehend words.” Hartley noted flippantly.

“Why you little fuck. I swear I’m going to pound your sorry ass.”

“No thanks, you’re not my type.” Tony flushed an angry red, prepared to get up to beat Hartley up. Luckily the teacher chose that moment to walk in.

“Are you okay?” Barry asked quietly, worry evident in his voice. Hartly wanted to roll his eyes until they locked with Barry’s and he saw the genuine concern. Features softening Hartley gave a small smile, nudging Barry with his shoulder lightly.

“I’m fine Barry.” Hartley chose not to think of how he felt Barry lean into him just slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hartley spotted Iris already sitting at the table with her friends. Now he was never one to admit to being nervous but he would admit to being uneasy. He was the loner, the ‘ice queen’ of the school now he was going to be sitting with people at lunch. Taking a deep breath Hartley went and sat down next to Iris.

“Hi Hartley!” Iris greeted, “How have classes gone so far?”

“They’re mundane.”

“Aw, is the little genius bored?”

“Don’t call me that.” Hartley grumbled.

“Iris?” One of her friends asked.

“Oh! Right, Hartley these are my friends Stacy, Hazel, Monica, Chrissy and Lill. Guys meet Hartley.”

“Uh, hi…” The red haired girl, Lill, greeted. Hartley gave a nod in greeting as he proceeded to pull out his lunch.

“What...is this?” Hartley questioned as he pulled out a little rabbit bread thing.

“Oh that, a friend? of Barry’s had him help make these one time and he’s been making them since. It’s some Japanese thing I think. It’s a little cake.” Iris explained. Looking at it once more Hartley sat it down, deciding to eat it last.

“Why would you have one?” Chrissy asked.

“He’s been staying at our house.” Iris’ tone said that would be the end of the discussion.

“Oh my god look it’s Will.” sighed Monica.

“He’s so hot.” commented Stacy. Hartley scoffed as he heard that.

“What?” snapped Stacy.

“You wouldn’t be thinking that if you saw him shirtless. I mean really. I’ve seen dogs with less hair.”

“Are you kidding?”

“I wish. I couldn’t get that image out of my head for days. Now Dave on the other hand…”

“Really? Are the rumors true? Does he really have a tattoo?” Hazel asked in excitement.

“Oh it’s true but you can’t see the whole image. It goes past the waistline and unlike certain guys he does wear underwear.”

“Some of the guys don’t wear… oh wow.” breathed Chrissy.

“How would you know if a guy’s cute or not anyway?” glared Stacy.

“So you’re saying just because I’m a guy I obviously don’t know when someone is pleasing to the eye?”

“What? So you’re gay?” Barley hesitating Hartley responded.

“Yes.”

“Oh gross and you look at other guys in the locker room.”

“First off I see girls staring at guys at the beach, how is that any different, and no I do not. That is rude behavior to take part in.”

“Yeah right.”

“There is only one guy who is actually my type at this school and we don’t have gym together. The rest of the guys aren’t of any interest.”

“So you do have a crush!” Iris interrupted, stopping her glare at Stacy to look at Hartley in amusement.

“I never said that.” Hartley cursed the heat he felt making itself known.

“Who is it? Oh! Is it who I think it is?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Iris leant forward to whisper,

“Is it Barry?” The ear piercing scream she gave told Hartley that he failed at denying it. She proceeded to pull the flustered teen into a hug.

“You _have_ to ask him out.” she declared.

“What are you going on about?” Monica asked.

“Hartley should totally ask Barry out.” Iris told the group. The girls seemed to think it over, except for Stacy who still looked grossed out.

“I could see it.”

“Aw that would be adorable.”

“Except for the fact that I really doubt Barry would be interested.” Hartley spoke up as he picked up some carrot sticks.

“Why? Everyone knows he’s gay except for him.” Stacy flipitlently replied as she took a sip from her soda.

“As _rude_ as that was she’s kind of right.” Iris responded with a bit of a shrug. “Barry seems to be the only one who doesn't know yet that he likes guys.” Hartley rolled his eyes.

“Because asking someone who’s in denial ends swimmingly for all involved.”

“Fine then, if he takes it bad say it was a dare.” Hazel spoke up, a challenge in her eyes.

“And if he says no you’ll leave me alone about this.”

“Fine.” Hartley rolled his eyes as he went back to eating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Barry watched as Iris left with her friends after speaking with Hartley about something. It was a relatively quiet walk back to the house. Inside Barry made up a couple sandwiches and grabbed a soda while Hartley took out his homework. The two worked in silence for sometime before Barry sighed in frustration.

“What’s wrong?” Hartley asked, glancing up from his work.

“I’m having problems solving this equation.” Sitting up Hartley leant into Barry’s personal space to look at the work.

“This is easy. Look here.” Hartley pointed to a spot in the problem.

“...it’s supposed to be 8.34.” Barry sighed as he corrected the problem. Hartley moved back just slightly, watching the other teen.

“Hey Barry?”

“Hm?”

“Would you hate me if I told you that I liked you?”

“I like you too.” Barry responded though he didn’t look up.

“No, I mean, like you in a romantic way.” Hartley felt his face color slightly. Barry shifted a bit as he sat up straight, looking towards the bespeckled teen.

“I know.”

“Oh.” Barry bit his lip before speaking again.

“Wou-can,” he licked his lips nervously, “W-Would it be too soon to ask if I could kiss you?”

“No.” breathed Hartley, leaning in as Barry did. Their lips just barely brushed when a cough interrupted them. Both pulled back quickly to see Joe and Harrison standing there.

“You’re home early.” Barry responded, trying to keep his voice from cracking.

“Yes, I had wanted to speak with Hartley.” Harrison responded, nodding towards the kitchen. Hartley sent Barry a questioning look before following the man.

“So you and Hartley?” Joe asked. Barry hid his face in his hands.

“Joe!”

“What? I’m just a little shocked. I didn’t expect to see you two kissing.”

“What is Harrison talking to Hartley about?”

“He’s going to ask him if he wants to move in with him. He has the space and the finances. Plus he sees a lot of potential with the kid. Harrison already has Cisco and Caitlin living there so we’re hoping Hartley won’t have too hard of a time adjusting.” Barry nodded and when the two walked back in Barry knew Hartley accepted.

************************* **TIME SKIP** ***********************  
“CISCO STAY OUT OF MY ROOM!” was the first thing they heard entering the house. Cisco was laughing as he ran, waving as he past. Hartley stood fuming in the doorway. Caitlin was rolling her eyes,

“Calm down Hartley. No need to be so worked up.”

“Don’t even start Snow.” growled Hartley.

“Hey Hartley!” Iris threw her arms around the fuming teen.

“Hello Iris.”

“You know he’s really whipped.” Iris teased, “He gets little hearts in his eyes when anyone brings you up. Plus he totally stares at you in school.” Hartley rolled his eyes in response.

“I doubt that first part and the second I knew already. I caught him a few times.” Iris laughed as she pulled back. Hartley nodded a greeting to Joe before turning his attention to one person in particular.

“Hi Barry.”

“Hey.” Barry greeted in return, arms wrapping around the shorter male. They shared a kiss that was interrupted by laughing and a camera flashes.

“IRIS!”

“CISCO!”


End file.
